


little flutters

by mikharlow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pre timeskip, theyre in the same house but i didnt specify which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Caspar learns of some feelings he has brewing.





	little flutters

**Author's Note:**

> ashepar rights! i cant believe i have to birth this tag myself

It’s ass o’clock in the morning and Caspar staring at the wall, twirling his pen, as Professor Byleth lectures the class on spear handling. Truth be told, he’d love to pay attention to the professor right now, but his left arm is aching from overexertion (he went a bit overboard during training yesterday) and he didn’t have the greatest sleep, either. There’s a lot of things about this morning that don’t exactly add up to contribute to a well-motivated 17-year-old, and try as he might he just can’t get the professor’s words to stick in his brain. Hence, staring at the wall. He can even feel his eyelids drooping a little bit; he must be more exhausted than he thought. The thought of training later with his bad arm makes him wince. Maybe he should visit the infirmary after class is done for the day?

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open and swinging closed. He already knows who it is before they bashfully apologise for their tardiness, and he manages the great effort of moving his head to see the previously empty seat next to him being filled by Ashe. He quickly pulls out his books and materials and mumbles another apology to the class. As Byleth resumes the lecture, Ashe lets out a weary sigh and he slowly sinks down until his head rests against the desk.

“Mornin’ to you too.” whispers Caspar, a little worried. He nudges Ashe’s shoulder, who sits up straight again and turns to him with a tired smile. There’s some dark circles under his eyes, and now that Caspar can see him properly, his hair’s seen better days too.  _ Damn, looks like he got an even worse sleep than I did _ . 

“Good morning, Caspar.” Ashe whispers back, stifling a yawn.

“Are you, like… good?” Caspar asks. 

Ashe pauses, considering the question. “I’ve been better…? I only got caught up in some research last night. I’m fine physically, I promise.” He glances up at the professor, then back at Caspar. “Can I, um, borrow your notes for a second?” he asks.

“Sure!” says Caspar, actually startling himself with the speed at which he replied. “Of course, take them, go ahead.” He’s always eager to help out folks, of course. He’s just  _ really  _ eager to help Ashe, apparently. That is, until he looks down and realises that his own paper’s as blank as Ashe’s.

“Ah,” he says intelligently.

He hears a quiet snigger. He turns to Ashe, who is trying to hold back laughter. His cheeks burn red, very embarrassed with himself. 

“Looks like we’re both having a bad morning, huh?” Ashe chuckles, wiping at his eyes, whether for tears or leftover crust from sleeping in he doesn’t know. He smiles again, genuine this time, and it plucks at something in Caspar’s heart that makes him glad he’s already flustered. 

“Y-Yeah, seems like it.” Caspar mumbles, grinning back.

After what felt like a week, the students of the class trickle out from the classroom and into the courtyard outside, more than ready to visit the dining hall. Caspar’s notes look slightly fuller than they did before, because despite Ashe’s company helping him be more focused than when he was alone, the constant urge for Caspar to keep glancing at Ashe next to him instead of the chalkboard behind Byleth made it backfire somewhat.

“We’re free.” sighs Ashe, stretching his arms. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too, you have no idea.” He stretches out as well, stiff from sitting down, but what was probably a pulled muscle comes back to bite him, and he winces.

Ashe gives him a concerned look. “Are you okay? Is your arm hurt?”

“I’ll be fine.” Caspar insists, but Ashe is not convinced. He gives him a skeptical look and reaches for his arm. Caspar panics and pulls back, and hisses in pain as he moves it a little in the wrong direction.

“I knew it.” Ashe says, exasperated. “Come on, let’s go see Professor Manuela.”

“Wait, wait, wait, can’t we go after we eat?”

Ashe shakes his head. “No, you go get fixed up. I don’t want you in pain, Caspar.” He frowns, almost pouts, and Caspar can already feel his resolve crumbling.

“Still, I should at least get something to eat…” he says.

“I’ll bring you some.” Ashe smiles. “It’s okay, we can eat in there together if you want.”

Caspar struggles to find something to say, fails, and sighs. He really can’t say no to him, not right now. “...Alright. Let’s go.”

Relieved, Ashe takes Caspar’s non-injured arm and starts walking with him to the stairs leading to Manuela’s room. Caspar’s eyes widen -- he wasn’t really expecting the physical contact there. “You - you know, my legs are f-fine.” he stutters. “I can… I can walk.”

Ashe looks at him, confused, before his expression turns to surprise, then embarrassment, quickly retracting his hand and awkwardly shoving both in his pockets. “Ah, sorry, sorry.” He laughs nervously, averting his eyes. “Habit. Siblings, you know.”

Caspar nods. His mouth is kinda dry. Is that from fatigue too? “Don’t… don’t worry about it. And hey, um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t like seeing my friends hurt.”

_ Friends, huh.  _ Caspar swallows. “Of course. I mean, me neither.”

Ashe smiles fondly. “Then let’s get to the infirmary, shall we?”

Yeah, maybe this warm, fuzzy feeling isn’t at all from his physical condition. Maybe it has everything to do with that warm, freckled smile. _Uh oh_.

“Right!”

**Author's Note:**

> *caspar voice* now we dont have time to unpack all that
> 
> edit: be my friend on twitter @yamatomitsus


End file.
